1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductor element. More particularly, the present invention relates to a high efficiency inductor element capable of minimizing leakage flux and capable of minimizing an effect of leakage flux on external elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Micro Electro Mechanical System (MEMS) technology is used in the manufacture of mechanical and electrical parts utilized in semiconductor processing. An inductor element is one example of an element that can be manufactured using MEMS technology.
An inductor element is formed to supply magnetic flux to another element that requires the flux, for example, a capacitor in an LC resonant circuit. Accordingly, in the manufacture of the inductor, a critical design consideration is that the magnetic flux generated in the inductor is supplied only to the element requiring the flux and not to other elements.
Examples of an inductor element using MEMS technology or multi-chip module (MCM) technology are conventionally known. However, conventional inductor elements present several disadvantages. First, one conventional inductor element presents the disadvantage that a packaging process should be carried out for every element. Second, another conventional inductor element presents the disadvantage that magnetic flux generated in the inductor is propagated to the upper and lower parts of the inductor, thereby affecting other circuits. Accordingly, these conventional inductor elements have a problem in that other circuits may not successfully operate because the magnetic flux from the inductor exerts a detrimental influence on other circuits. Also, as magnetic flux generated in the inductor leaks to other parts, the performance of the inductor deteriorates, resulting in a decrease of a quality factor (Q value).